With the advancement of technology, the application of solar cells is more and more widely, and in the process of film deposition or etching on silicon wafer of the solar cell, a linear plasma source is used to generate plasma for film deposition.
In the prior art, linear plasma source mainly includes hollow cathode plasma source, microwave linear plasma source and so on. The microwave linear plasma source in the prior art has a duct connected to a device generating microwave, the duct is located in a reaction chamber, a device generating magnetic field is mounted in the reaction chamber, the reaction chamber is preloaded with reaction gas, the duct guides microwave into the reaction chamber, such that the reaction gas in the reaction chamber forms plasma, then the reaction gas is discharged outwardly through a plasma outlet under the action of the magnetic field device.
However, the linear plasma source in the prior art has disadvantages that the production cost is high, the process is complicated and the uniformity of the plasma can not be ensured.